


sleepy head

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, oumenoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Summary: just a lil thing i made for oumeno week!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	sleepy head

himiko's soft snoring was pretty adorable, and kokichi found it pretty cute as he quietly stood over her sleeping form. kirumi had asked him to go fetch the red-head for dinner, and found her snoozing away, slumped over on a picnic bench near the vine-infested canopy. snickering, he went to poke at her cheek, which he found to be extremely soft like dough, and he almost had the urge to pinch her cheek.  
  
kokichi ended up resisting the notion though, and he simply blew the bangs out of himiko's face, causing her to stir somewhat. giggling once again, he kept his voice low and airy as he watched her lips purse in frustration. "heyyyy, morning sleepyhead!! it's time to get up, your prince charming is waiting on youuuu!!"  
  
"nyeh... go away..." himiko mumbled, swatting away at kokichi's hand with a furrowed brow, and he pulled back his hand only to tickle at the palm of hers. "nishishi, wakey wakey!!"  
  
"i banish you...!!" was himiko's drowsy response as she hid her hands away under her crossed arms, eyes stubbornly still shut as she turned her head to the other side. amusement continued to twinkle in kokichi's gaze and he had to admit, his interactions with yumeno were very entertaining. he wondered what hilarious reaction he could get from this scenario?  
  
"alrighty then, stay asleep!! i'll move you with magiiiic!!" kokichi mimicked himiko's excited tone whenever she said that aforementioned word, and he noticed how one eyelid fluttered open with interest at this. "hm...? what sorta magic-?"  
  
"this kind!!" kokichi cheered and in one fluid motion, he slipped his arms around himiko and lifted her in the air, teetering back a bit before steadying himself. with a proud smile, he held the magician in a bridal style position as she let out a distressed yelp. "h-hey!! put me down...!!"  
  
"hehe, nope!! now i have you in my clutches, mwahaha!!" kokichi triumphantly laughed and with a deep breath, staggering towards the academy as himiko's face turned as red as her hair. she seemed a bit afraid of falling though, which was warranted with his unsteady movements, and she clutched onto him shakily. "this d- dark magic won't work on me, ouma!! just... don't drop me!!"  
  
kokichi's face goes serene for a moment and he takes in himiko's expression in its entirety, and a much less harsh smile slipped onto his features as he bobbed his head.  
  
"of course i wouldn't- trust me. i'd never let you go."


End file.
